


(this empty) house of cards

by Vintage (sour_gummies)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Denial, Dubious Consent, Experimental Style, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Teen Angst, Young Justice Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_gummies/pseuds/Vintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon fic meme prompt:</p><p>“Ollie/Roy. All the anger, resentment and despair you can eat.</p><p>“In which Roy, newly christened Speedy, needs a parent, but instead ends up with an older best friend and occasional fuckbuddy. And tries to convince himself that this is what he wanted the entire time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(this empty) house of cards

There’s a game Roy Harper likes to play in his own head.

It’s called, “Oliver Queen is a good _______” and the object is to _fill in the fucking blank_ , with anything he wants. Anything at all. It’s simple, really; it’s a piece of cake, because _nobody_ knows Oliver Queen quite like Roy.

(he isn’t angry about it he isn’t angry he isn’t angry he isn’t angry he isn’t)

\- **Exhibit A: Oliver Queen is a good hero.**

It’s true. Nobody shoots straighter than the Green Arrow. He’s the solution to every crime in Star City. He’s in the Justice League, you know.

(The bad guys sometimes ask, _what’s with the get-up, you got something to prove,_ and Ollie doesn’t say anything but smile, _smile big_ when the next arrow aims for the head.)

\- **Exhibit B: Oliver Queen is a good mentor.**

“Like this, Speedy,” Green Arrow says gently, adjusting his hands on the bow, and it isn’t somehow harder to breathe now and Roy isn’t trembling he **isn’t** there’s _nothing_ here to make him weak in the knees because – because he’s stronger than that, he’s Speedy, _he’s his partner_. And Ollie’s voice is soothing and friendly, just like he always thought it would be. Maybe not quite so fatherly, (Which Is Fine).

(And Roy was the one who sought this out in the first place, now. Wasn’t he.)

\- **Exhibit C, D,** ** _Fuck_** **it all this isn’t a game you can win,**

but yes even Roy has to admit Ollie’s a good businessman, Ollie’s a good friend. Ollie’s a lot of things, really, he’s – and, sure, why _not,_ if we’re going for broke; yes, Oliver Queen is a Good Lay.

And Roy Harper, Speedy, he’s fine with that, Really. He’s fifteen he’s _great_ with that (it’s okay yeah no really goddammit Oliver you can stop asking – oh wait, whoops, you never actually got around to that part, did you, ha ha – ) and that’s why Roy has this whole game in his head in the first place, obviously, because _Roy just wants to rub it in, exactly how fine everything is._

This is the life he always wanted. He’s Speedy. He’s a hero.

(tell that to the mattress)

And hey, maybe there’s still something raw and **terrible** festering in the gap where his parents used to be, sure, but, Ollie’s a busy man, come on, you already knew that part going in. (The Justice League of A m e r i c a . . .) And it’s not like Roy ever (asked for) _wanted_ any help in that department, not like he ever wanted Oliver Queen to be anything for him except for **this.**

(“You’re drawing the string too tight, Roy, it’s going to snap,” Oliver says with that fucking smile in his eyes, like he doesn’t give a damn about Roy or anything else in the world.)

(And Roy wants to scream behind his mask, wants to shout and throw things and have a tantrum he wants to – he wants – “Okay, Oliver, fine,” he says, and that’s the end of it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Another older fic from a couple of years ago that I never got around to posting here. It’s terrible, because I’m terrible. 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated.


End file.
